From DE 102 58 623 A1 a headlamp unit for a motor vehicle is known, having a housing which is formed for fastening to a body of the vehicle, in which at least one light source is arranged and on which a glass is attached, through which the light generated by the at least one light source exits the housing. In order to avoid an undesirable temperature increase in the housing, it is proposed to configure the housing insulated and/or to connect at least one light source designed as LED with at least one heat conducting element in a heat-transferring manner.
An object on which the present disclosure is based consists in making available a headlamp with a cover screen for a vehicle, in which the cover screen is protected from damage through heat. A further object is providing a motor vehicle with two corresponding headlamps.